A COBRE Center dedicated to studying protein structure/function must have a means for producing a wide variety of proteins. The COBRE-PSF Protein Production Group (Core B) fulfills this role by serving the following functions. 1) It maintains a state-of-the-art facility for cloning, mutagenesis and protein production that is accessible to COBRE investigators, other Core Lab users, and PPG staff members. 2) It produces and delivers high quality proteins in a reliable and efficient manner on a fee-for-service basis. 3) It provides clients with expert advice and hands-on training in any or all of the strategies and techniques used the PPG Core Lab. The PPG staff consists of a Director, Dr. Philip Gao, and two experineced full time staff scientists. It is guided by a Steering committee comprised of three faculty researchers experienced in the art of protein production and characterization. During Phase III the PPG Core will transition from a pattern of support by COBRE plus user fees to one of basal support by the University plus user fees; this will ensure its long-term sustainability.